Food
This page shows a list of Food and Drink that exist in the Overlord series. Overview Food and Drink are consumable items found in the World of 2138, YGGDRASIL and the New World. While the purposes for these consumables differed in both realms, fundamentally they were used to supplement health. In the case of the World of 2138, the price of food inevitably soared, and raw fruits and vegetables became luxury goods that ordinary people couldn't get their hands on. The best one could acquire was liquid-based food, multi-vitamins, and preserved food. For YGGDRASIL's food and drink items, Players used these comestibles to increase their basic stats for their avatars.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) One needed specialized skills to make food. It was only to be expected since food and drink could grant special bonuses when consumed. In other words, if one lacked the proper skills to perform a task, it would end in failure. Not only that, but the New World also has its own set of foods and drinks. Their existence and purpose are a necessity for its inhabitants who require them for sustenance in their daily lives. According to some chefs from YGGDRASIL, the quality of some foodstuffs in the New World appears to be lacking compared to the game world. Fruits and Vegetables 'Apple' A round fruit of a tree of the rose family, which typically has thin red or green skin and crisp flesh. Many varieties have been developed as a dessert or cooking fruit. To become self-sufficient and replenish the Great Tomb of Nazarick’s consumables, Ainz Ooal Gown ordered Pinison Pol Perlia to raise an apple orchard on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Using these apples, Sous-chef was able to make apple juice though Eclair Ecleir Eicler felt that their taste was a bit lacking compared to the apples in Nazarick's stock. In Overlord: The Undead Oh!, the poisoned apple is a central item for the Snow White plays in Nazarick Theater.Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 03 * Golden Apple: An apple that hails from YGGDRASIL. Banana A long curved fruit that grows in clusters and has soft pulpy flesh and yellow skin when ripe. This was one of the ingredients for CZ2128's smoothie at the Pleiade's tea break. Cabbage A thick green or purple vegetable with leaves surrounding a spherical heart or head of young leaves. In some case, it can be pickled. Hyueri A fruit from the New World that grows near Carne Village. Its juice is edible and can be made into a refreshment. Kinshu A vegetable that is native to the New World that is from a location called Grandel. However, it is also sold in E-Rantel. Onion An edible bulb with a pungent taste and smell, composed of several concentric layers, used in cooking. Onions can be prepared and be used in a salad. 'Potato' A starchy plant tuber that is one of the most important food crops, cooked and eaten as a vegetable. There are various species with different culinary purposes. * Sweet Potato: An edible tropical tuber with pinkish-orange, slightly sweet flesh. They can be found in the world of Alfheim. Rain Fruit A lychee-like fruit native to the New World and sold in Arwintar. Rikiriko Nut A nut that is native to the New World that grows in the vicinity of the Great Lake. Strawberry A sweet soft red fruit with a seed-studded surface. This was one of the ingredients for CZ2128's smoothie at the Pleiades' tea break. Tomato A red, or occasionally yellow, pulpy edible fruit. It is an ingredient to various dishes such as tomato juice. Found in both the New World and YGGDRASIL, though in the latter YGGDRASIL tomatoes are said to possess a variety of abilities like gathering sunlight to explode. Some can even attack you or even glows like gold when cut. Green Hole has a farm that raises tomatoes. Yuzu A golfball-sized citrus fruit that originated in East Asia. The fruit is very tart, with little pulp and lots of seeds. Due to its fragrance, its juice is used to make candies, and the fragrance is captured and put in bath salts. Spa Resort Nazarick possesses a bath that is filled with yuzu so that bathers can soak in it.Overlord III Episode 01 Meat Meat usually refers to any flesh of an animal that is prepared as food. Various sources of meat come from a variety of beasts in YGGDRASIL and the New World. However, while humanoid races, such as humans, dwarves, and elves consume the flesh of animals, some demi-human and heteromorphic races consistently prey on the former, consuming the flesh of humans and regard them as food. 'Chicken' A domesticated fowl raised for meat. Its meat can be prepared in various ways such as fried. In the New World, there is a chicken-type monster that Carne Village has begun to raise for food.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue 'Fish' The flesh of a fish or other aquatic animals. In the New World, fish is a part of the lizardmen’s staple diet.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Cauldron of the Daghdha is capable of producing fish, albeit the product lacks bones. * Gabura Fish: A fish served in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Einock Sheep A creature in the Baharuth Empire whose mutton is cut into several portions, grilled and put on skewers in the market.Overlord Second Half Chapter 11: The Days Part 4 'Food Lizard' A reptile found in the Azerlisia Mountains that are eaten by the Quagoa live. 'Ignonick' An undomesticated magical beast that is hunted for its delicious meat.Overlord First Half Chapter 58: Invaders Part 6 'Mud Crab' A crustacean animal that lives in the wetlands of the Great Lake. It was a favorite food of Zenberu Gugu until he swore off eating them after fighting alongside the Snap Grasp.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death 'Nuk' An animal used by the Quagoa as a food source in the Azerlisia Mountains. [[Piercing Lobster|'Piercing Lobster']] A creature that is considered as Nóatún seafood in YGGDRASIL. 'Pig' An animal belonging to the swine family, domesticated by humans for its meat. Carne Village bought several pigs to raise in order to feed the village population of humans, goblins, and ogres.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Scallop An edible mollusk that was served as an hors d’oeuvre to Enri and her companions. It can be prepared as a salad. 'Víðópnir ' A YGGDRASIL creature that is that can be made into foie gras. Drinks 'Alcohol' A psychoactive substance that is the active ingredient in drinks such as beer, wine, and distilled spirits (hard liquor). Its mostly produced by fermentation of grains, fruits, or other sources of sugar. * Clare: A wine fine served at a high-class inn in the Large Walled City. Bets Ku Proun preferred to drink Clare from the Eighth year.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations * Cloudy Beer: A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis * Maiden’s Tears A beverage concocted by Sous-chef to serve to Shalltear Bloodfallen when she was depressed at her actions in betraying Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her unsightly self-pity at his bar, the cook just mixed No. 1 Blue food coloring with vodka and served it to her.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure * Nazarick (Cocktail): A specialty ten colored alcoholic drink served on the 9th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick by Sous-chef. It's known to be a very popular drink among the NPCs despite the cook feeling it is incomplete. * Red Mushroom Beer: A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. * Stout: A very dark full-bodied ale with a distinctive malty flavor served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. 'Cola' A brown carbonated drink that is flavored with an extract of cola nuts, or with a similar flavoring. While taking a break from building the Monument of Ruin, Aura Bella Fiora had a hamburger for lunch, washing it down with a cola drink. In Hack And Slash Adventure, Cola was a joke found in the tabletop game.Overlord Manga Volume 10 Special Edition Drama CD: Human Understanding Table Game 'Makyatia' A drink in the New World that can be served iced. It resembles latte, but it has the taste of Shakerato. Except it leaves behind an aftertaste of condensed milk.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death 'Shakerato' An Italian beverage prepared using espresso and ice cubes. Narberal Gamma compared it to Makyatia. Interestingly Momon believed it to be a drink native to the New World, having never heard of it. 'Tea' Tea is an aromatic beverage commonly prepared by pouring hot or boiling water over cured leaves. * Black Tea: A tea that is dark in color from the complete oxidation of the leaf before firing. * Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe: A high-grade tea that hails from Asgard in YGGDRASIL. 'Smoothie' A thick, smooth drink of fresh fruit pureed with milk, yogurt, or ice cream. CZ2128 Delta is partial to smoothies, during the Pleiades monthly meeting, Shizu had a smoothie composed of chocolate, banana, and strawberry. According to Narberal Gamma, it had enough calories for an active adult to last the entire day. When Entoma got blood in her drink she forced her sister to drink it instead so as not to let it go to waste.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Maid Tea Party Dishes Bacon A type of salt-cured pork, which is prepared from several different cuts of meat. Bacon typically comes from the pork belly or from back cuts of a pig. It is distinct in that involves strips of fat and typically served in thin slices. Bacon can be served fried and crispy as a breakfast dish. The Sword of Darkness added bacon to flavor their supper while traveling to Carne Village. It was also served in the staff cantina at Nazrick.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Bento A single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento holds rice or noodles, fish or meat, with pickled and cooked vegetables, in a box. Albedo prepared a meal for Ainz Ooal Gown for him to enjoy rather than allow him to eat food served at a cafeteria''Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 11'' Danish A multi-layered pastry made of rich sweetened dough that is repeatedly folded and rolled, with toppings or fillings such as fruit, nuts, or cheese. It was among the many foods served to the Homunculus Maids at the breakfast buffet table in the staff cantina in the 9th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Cixous and her co-workers indulged themselves of these treats. Einock Mutton Meat made from the Einock Sheep. The large potions of its meat are cut into several portions and so the fats glistened on the surface, and its grilled portions are said to look delicious. Mixing together with the scent of the meat, the sweet smell of the sauce stimulated one’s appetite. Fried Chicken Meat from a domesticated fowl. In the Web Novel, Archduke Ainz Ooal Gown served this at his estate while hosting a party for the Great Nobles in Arwintar.Overlord Second Half Chapter 17: The Ball Part 5 'Fried Golden Potato Slices' Slices of potatoes that have been fried into bite-size snacks. They are a favorite food of Lupusregina Beta. 'Gabura Fish à la Meuniere' A New World recipe that, judging by its name, is composed of fish, cooked or served in a sauce composed of lightly browned butter with lemon juice and parsley. This food was a favorite of Marquis Raeven.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle 'Hamburger' A hamburger, beefburger or burger is a sandwich consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground meat, usually beef, placed inside a sliced bread roll or bun. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko served Aura a hamburger for lunch, supplemented by French fries, pickles and a cola. Kebab A dish of pieces of meat, fish, or vegetables roasted or grilled on a skewer or spit with origins in Middle Eastern cuisine. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta once opened a food stand in Nazarick as a way to raise funds in the New World without drawing attention. The Solution Epsilon and CZ2128 Delta found the food to be delicious until Yuri Alpha discovered that her sister used meat from the corpses of the Sunlight Scripture. Yuri then punished Entoma, by spanking her. Both she and CZ2128 were disgusted by the revelation, however, Solution was still tantalized by the dish.Overlord Blu-ray 02 Manga Special Oden A Japanese one-pot dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Cocytus and Demiurge have dinner and drinks at an oden stand run by Sous-chef.Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 05 Omelette A dish made from beaten eggs fried with butter or oil in a frying pan. The omelette is often stuffed with a filling while cooked, and usually served folded over. In the Great Tomb of Nazarcick, one of the Manservants at the buffet table of staff cantina served omelets to the Homunculus Maids for breakfast at request. Cixous had ordered one and the Manservant prepared a flawless omelette filled with triple cheese, double onions, and extra mushrooms. Pancakes Pancakes are flat cakes, often thin and round, prepared from a starch-based batter that may contain eggs, milk, and butter and cooked on a hot surface such as a griddle or frying pan. They are often served at breakfast and are complemented with butter or syrup. The Pleiades had a stack of pancakes at a meeting once.Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version Episode 02 Porridge A common breakfast dish, usually made with boiled oatmeal grain or rice, giving it a starchy composition. Various ingredients can be also added into the mix depending on the taste and needs of the consumer. It's mainly a common fare for commoners.Overlord First Half Chapter 35: Preparations Part 4 The Innkeeper in E-Rantel served porridge as part of his menu to his adventurer clientele.Overlord First Half Chapter 19: First Request Part 1 Though a restaurant in Re-Estize makes a customized porridge dish that Sebas Tian ordered and served to Tuareninya Veyron.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up Roast Pig A meat dish that involves the barbecuing of a whole pig. Draudillon Oriculus was looked on like a roast pig by her Prime Minister in her loli form.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Salad A dish consisting of a mixture of small pieces of food, usually vegetables. Cixous at the staff cantina had an onion salad for breakfast. Sausage A cylindrical minced and seasoned meat, either made from pork, beef, or veal, along with salt, spices and other flavorings. Encased in the skin and cooked or preserved it is usually served as a breakfast food. Sausages were served at the mess hall in Ro Lente Castle. They were also in the staff cantina in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Soup A liquid dish, typically made by boiling meat, fish, or vegetables, etc., in stock or water. Momon and Nabe shared a dinner meal of soup with the Swords of Darkness on their first night as Adventurers.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: The Journey Soup is a standard travel ration for workers as it is a great source of nutrition and possessed a great storage life.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web Steak A thick slice of beef or other high-quality meat is usually taken from the hindquarters of the animal typically cut into thick slices that are cooked by broiling or frying. Ainz Ooal Gown once orders one of the Homunculus Maids to cook him a steak only to have the maid bring back a piece of charcoal due to her lack of a Cook class.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of the Despair * Marbled Frost Dragon Steak: A meat dish made from the lion of an Ancient Frost Dragon from Jotunheim. It was served as the main course for Enri and her friends when the visited Nazarick. Desserts 'Canelé' A small French pastry flavored with rum and vanilla, with a thick caramelized crust. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Albedo served this sweet to Ainz whilst he was drinking his tea at Nazarick Corporation.Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 10 Chocolate A sweet, usually brown, food of roasted and ground cacao seeds. It usually made in the form of a liquid, paste, or in a block, or used as a flavoring ingredient in other foods. This was one of the ingredients for CZ2128's smoothie at the Pleiades' tea break. 'Golden Apple Compote' A dessert made with Golden Apple. It was served as a dessert dish to Enri Emmot and her friends when they visited Nazarick. It could be served in white wine, topped with yogurt. 'Ice Cream' A sweetened frozen food typically is eaten as a snack or dessert. In the New World, it is a high-class luxury that just one would cost more than a day's worth of food to a commoner. 'Plum Confit' A candied fruit dish preserved in sugar. It was served as an hors d’oeuvre to Enri and her companions. Others Dairy A dairy product or milk products are a type of food produced from or containing the milk of mammals. Inveria was noted to host a thriving dairy industry.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country * Cheese:' '''A dairy product produced from proteins and fat from milk. The royal household would have at least three different kinds of cheese on them at their table. * '''Sour Cream':' '''A dairy product obtained by fermenting regular cream. '''Mushroom' A fungal growth that typically appears as a domed cap on a stalk, with gills on the underside of the cap. There are varieties of species of mushrooms some either being poisonous or edible. * Black Gem: A fungal mushroom that is considered a delicacy by aristocrats.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission * Hydnellum Peckii: Despite its poisonous look it's confirmed not to be deadly and also edible.Overlord X Golem Barbarian Crossover Story Bread A staple food prepared from a dough of flour and water, usually by baking. There are various types depending on preparation and culture. * Black Bread: Bread made of pure rye grain. * Dwarven Bread: Bread made by dwarves of the Azerlisia Mountains. Spices Spices are substance primarily used for flavoring, coloring or preserving food. In the New World, the primary source of spices is from 1st tier spells. 'Salt' A white crystalline substance that gives seawater its characteristic taste and is used for seasoning or preserving food. 'Sugar' A sweet crystalline substance obtained from various plants and used as a sweetener in food and drink. Sugar is considered a luxury commodity for commoners in the New World. Their sources of sweetness being either fruits or honey. Trivia * A few heteromorphic species are unable to gain food buffs or even need food and drink to survive. Those include but are not limited to: demons, vampires, undead, etc. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Items